


All Bets Are Off

by mansikka



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: A New Year for Eddie and Venom.





	All Bets Are Off

New Year has always come for Eddie before he's ready for it. Expecting him to be something new and reinvented even when he feels more jaded and worn. So many hopes pinned on outlandish celebrations and promises made that he won't keep to himself.

Some New Years are easier, a vague sense of something to look forward to even when there isn't. Things like invitations to weddings and potential leads for stories, or the sense that a new year is a do-over. A reset, clean slate, fresh start.

Some New Years close in around Eddie's throat, choking him for knowing all of those do-overs are because he has to start again. He's been more outspoken than he should and lost friends or work because of it. Or, those he cares about have finally had enough.

This year, though, all bets are well and truly off. It's the second New Years Eve he's spending with Venom, though the first that truly counts. The last one was a blur of getting to know one another better as Eddie had reinvested his efforts at work. This one, Eddie thinks, as Venom flinches at the violent crack of a firework they can hear even though all windows are shut, this one matters. Perhaps more than any New Years Eve has.

"You know, V. It's sort of a tradition to make resolutions tonight. For what you want to happen in the new year."

 _Eating_.

"Yeah," Eddie agrees, laughing. "But that's just everyday stuff. This is supposed to be something that's special to you. Something important."

Venom winds his way out of him from where he's been tucked into Eddie's chest to avoid the noise. He bumps his head against Eddie's jaw before dropping it into his shoulder, happiness coursing through them both when Eddie wraps him up in a hug.

_We are special, Eddie. Important._

"Yeah. You got that right."

_We need nothing else._

"Well," Eddie says, losing himself as he so often does in the silkiness of Venom as he strokes over him, "with resolutions, it's not really about what you _need_. But what you _want_."

Venom considers this, sharing with Eddie what are cherished memories to him. Their version of date nights, and special moments when they have been alone.

 _Just this_ , Venom says, engulfing Eddie in a hug that makes him feel more cherished, whole, and loved than he thinks he ever has.

"Yeah, V. This is pretty good."

 _Some traditions are good_ , Venom adds then when the noise in the streets below builds in a crescendo, Eddie knowing this signals the midnight countdown.

"Oh?"

 _This_ , Venom hisses, all smiles as he leans back to look at him. They kiss on the first chime of the bell, and don't stop for hours.


End file.
